Had enough
by iamnotafreakingGOTH
Summary: After his fourth year at Hogwarts, Harry has finally had enough. Enough of what, you may wonder? Well, everything in truth. H/D, Darker Harry.
1. One

Author note: Ok, It's an attempt, completely unbelievable (but then most H/D's are) and very out of character, but I wanted to try it. Set in Harry's fifth year, 'cause events in the later books would screw up my imaginings. Also, I'm telling you now, over the next couple of months, there will be almost no updates. A level exams are coming up, and as my biology teacher once said, I "need as much help as I can get." Lovely man... NOT!! True though, Sigh anyhow! On with the story, hope you like it!

Dedication: This is for Peter Downing. He knows why.

WARNING: Slash! Don't read if you don't like. Also, darker Harry and lots of Dumbledore bashing.

One...

It was bitingly cold in the Hogwarts grounds. August was just over and already, it looked as if snow would start to fall any moment. The ground was almost rock solid and the Gamekeeper had a rather large job on his hands trying to keep the crops alive. The greenhouses too had a thousand spells on them to keep the magical plants from being harmed by the early winter. The animals of the Forbidden Forest were desperately trying to escape the cold. Aragogs tribe of spiders had woven a web so thick across their hollow that no light entered from the full moon above. The unicorns were huddled in their herd stamping their hooves and shivering. The centaurs were stargazing to find the answer to the frozen weather, but to no avail.

So why, when animals that lived outside were frozen and plants that flourished in winter were dying, was a _boy_ walking along the track, in nothing but a t-shirt, baggy trousers, trainers and a _summer _cloak?

……………………

September the first. Already, they were coming back. These were the thoughts that passed through Professor Dumbledores mind as he sat in his office awaiting the start-of-year feast.

The headmaster sincerely hoped that this year would be normal. Well, relatively normal, considering this was Hogwarts. It had only been a few of months since a student had died and the most powerful Dark Lord had returned once again to the world of the living.

Of course, half the Wizarding world knew next to nothing of either of these facts. Cornelius Fudge had stopped the news going any further than Hogwarts. The man truly was an idiot. A boy had been murdered and all Minister Fudge could do was say 'I am afraid Cedric Diggory died in a freak accident.' Well, sorry, but what a load of bollocks!

There was a sudden knock on the door. "Enter." Said the headmaster, almost lazily, thinking it to be one of the professors informing him of the students arrival.

His shock was understandable when a boy of fifteen walked through the door.

"Professor Dumbledore, I have a favour to ask." The boy said.

The headmaster however, was completely baffled. Who was this youth? A moment later, the boy flicked his hair off his face with a jerk of his head and rested his eyes on Dumbledore's.

_Merlin_. The old professor managed to force his eyes from the two dark emerald ones to look at the lad's forehead. A thin, lightning shaped scar was just visible underneath the long fringe. It was Harry Potter.

"A…ask away my lad." Well? What else was he to say?

Harry paused, looking as though he was trying to find the correct words. Dumbledore took the moment to inspect the boy. _Circe, he's changed_. In front of him stood, not the young innocent boy he had seen two months ago, but a hardened, sombre young man. His hair was different. Longer, streaked with a dark green. His eyes were circled with a thin line of black and no longer held the spark of innocent happiness they had once. They were full of grim and sadistic power. Harry also had a fang through his left ear, widening the lobe along with a bar through his upper ear cartilage. He also sported a lip-ring to the right side of his mouth. Put together with the black, gothic clothes, height difference, tattoo's and change in aura, it would have been surprising if the headmaster _had _recognised him straight away.

Harry finally spoke, his eyes full of fire, as though daring Dumbledore to deny him what he requested. "I want a resorting."

……………………

The Great Hall was, as usual, decorated to within an inch of its proverbial life. Candles, banners, streamers, indoor fireworks, ghosts doing their own unique tricks, and a rather drunk Hagrid who was hitting on Professor Sinistra, whom, it was scary to see, did not seem to mind one bit.

As the last first years were sorted into their respective houses, the hall fell silent as Professor Dumbledore stood to make his speech. The quiet was not going to last for long.

"Before I start my speech, I have one announcement to make. A student came to me today and asked for a resorting."

Harry smirked in the shadows. Since when had he asked? Demanded was more like it.

"I granted the persons wish and they will be resorted now." The headmaster nodded to Professor McGonagall.

"Potter, Harry. Please make your way to the stool." She said, her mouth a _very_ thin line. Harrys smirk grew, _she's not happy with me_.

Pushing himself away from the wall, he walked up to the head table. As he had predicted, the hall was no longer silent. The hiss of talk seemed to take over the room occasionally punctuated by a "No way…" or "What? Why?!" Harry swaggered, slowly, up to the top of the hall, the most dangerous-looking smirk on his face. When he finally reached her, Harry bowed to his ex-head of house and sat on the stool. Not being tiny anymore, the hat fitted almost perfectly on his head.

_Harry Potter? Hmmm, knew I'd speak to you again._

"_You know too much," _Harry thought, with a chuckle. _"So? Where am I going this time?"_

_Guess. _Said the hat into his head.

"_Slytherin?"_

_Now who's the know-it-all?_

"_Miss Granger, though, I come a close second"_

_Indeed..._

"...SLYTHERIN!"

"Fuck that!" It was Ron Weasley.

"What the HELL are you doing Harry?!" Hermione Granger shouted. Both teens were on their feet.

"What?" said the newest Slytherin. "Isn't a Prefect allowed to change his mind?"

"You can't be a Prefect. Ron and I are the Prefects!" Hermione was fuming.

"Of Gryffindor…" Harry stood and walked to his house table. Half way there, however, he stopped and turned to face the professors. "By the way, who is my partner?"

"That," said a drawling voice from the Slytherin table, "Would be me."

Draco Malfoy stood and, walking forward, offered Harry his hand. "Perhaps we should start again. Hello, I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Harry looked at him.

"Talk about déjà vu." And shook hands with his rival of four years.

……………………

It was the end of the feast, and Harry had never been so happy to escape the Gryffindors. More than half the house had marched over to him and demanded to know why he'd left the Lions Den for the Snake Pit. He never gave his true reason, but cryptic or humorous ones. His favourite had been: "Have you ever heard of Freud's theories and what he thinks snakes refer to? No? Well, look it up." The Slytherins around him, all of whom knew about Freud's dream hypothesis and it's idea of a snake representing a penis, chocked on their food.

"Potter?" Pansy Parkinson said, whilst Harry lead the way to the Slytherin common room. "You know what you said about Freud?" he nodded, wondering where the hell this was going. "Well, are you actually gay, or was that an act?"

Harry grimaced. "Yes, I am gay, and if there is the same prejudice in Slytherin as in the other houses, I will be leaving Hogwarts and never returning."

"Prejudice? Against gay people?" Pansy let out a bark like laugh. "Hardly Potter. Half the lads are gay and quite a few girls are too. Those who aren't are desperate for a gay friend. You'll never have been so popular. Do I have your permission to spread this piece of information around our house?"

Harry, stunned into silence, nodded once and carried on walking. He just wanted to get rid of the first years and get to bed right now, but another voice called his name.

"Potter, how exactly do you know the way to the Slytherin common room?" Draco looked suspicious.

Harry stopped walking, staring into the middle distance. Biting his lip, he said "No comment." And carried on walking.

"You have to tell us now!" Blaise Zabini yelled.

……………………

"So," said Harry, sitting in the common room. "Why were there only one Slytherin and three Gryffindors chosen for Prefect?"

"Simple. No one but me in our year wanted to be a prefect and so they chose an extra from another house." Draco said.

Harry nodded. This would explain why Ron had written to him five days _after_ the Hogwarts letters had arrived to tell him that he was prefect. Though Harry had replied to none of their letters, Ron and Hermione had insisted on giving him a detailed description of their lives practically every day.

"Worked out fine though." Blaise laughed.

"Bloody hell, I'm tired. Where do the fifth years sleep?" Harry said, yawning.

"Well, down that passage and to the right. However, you have shown your ignorance of Slytherin affairs a little too obviously there. We prefects have our own rooms." Draco said, almost laughing at Harrys lack of knowledge.

"Yeah, but even without that status, we have two to a room, a double bed each and an on-suite bathroom. Did you know, in other houses they share up to six in a room and have _one_ bathroom for the guys and _one_ for the girls?!" Blaise said, a look of disgust on his face.

"Ugh, that is positively barbaric!" Pansy said. Harry had picked up that the whiny annoying girl he had known as 'Pansy' in previous years was, in fact, just an act.

"Why did I not become a Slytherin earlier?" Harry sighed and wiped away an imaginary tear. "It would have saved me from the horror that is Seamus and Dean in the morning."

"Oh," said Gregory Goyle, he and Vincent Crab also played at their apparent stupidity, "Gossip."

"Sorry, I still retain some of my Gryffindor loyalty. I cannot say."

"Hah, the Lions have no loyalty. _Slytherin _loyalty is what you're showing." Vincent said.

"'_Slytherin_ loyalty'? Surely such a thing never existed!" Harry said.

"Watch it Potter," said Pansy, glaring. "We know where you sleep."

"Good, 'cause I' got no clue."

……………………

Perhaps, in light of this... unusual setting, I should give you a bit of background. You will no doubt be wondering why in Heaven and on Earth have the Slytherins not lynched our dear 'Golden boy'. The answer? Well, sit down, get comfy and try not to be disturbed. This is a rather odd story.

A/n: So? Do you like it? Hope so! Review please!! No flames. I ignore them.


	2. Two

A/n: Number two!! Hope you like. If not, sorry!!

Two...

The death of his fellow champion, Cedric Diggory, had had a somewhat drastic effect on Harry. There were several reasons for that. One, he'd liked Cedric, even fancied him to some extent, he'd lost another person he was close to. Two, it had happened right in front of him, three, it could have been prevented if Dumbledore had actually cared to try and four, it had been practically ignored!

It all just made him sick. This situation with Cedric, the fact he had never known his parents, his families treatment... People were still dying! He was meant to save them. Well, he was going to, but he could do nothing on the 'Light' side. Dumbledore was a doddering old fool who manipulated everything and everyone around him. He did have his uses though. At the beginning of the summer, the headmaster had placed a spell on Harry so that any magic he did would be undetected. The object of this had been to ensure his protection. But, of course, the best defence is a good offence.

The moment Harry returned to London, he shrank his luggage, signalled for the Knight Bus and set off for the Leaky Cauldron.

……………………

Getting off at the pub, Harry was ready to curse Stan and Ernie to oblivion. He was trying to go un-noticed for Merlins sake!

_"Bye Neville... or is it Harry? Which name 'ya goin' for today?"_

Harry growled as he pushed his way into the Leaky Cauldron. Hiding his face in his hood, he managed to make it through to the courtyard with only a few glances in his direction. Stepping outside, he paused. Where to go first? Probably best to do the most dangerous and illegal stuff first, then, at least if he died, he'd die rich. Wrapping himself tightly in his cloak, he tapped the brick and stepped quickly through the archway and down the side road before anyone had a chance to see him. Perhaps it was two extra years, or his current mental state, but Knockturn Alley wasn't as scary as it once was.

As he stood in his dark corner, surveying his surroundings, he caught sight of a silver-blonde hair. Malfoy Junior. _Excellent_, Harry smirked, _time to have a bit of fun_.

"Malfoy." Harry said, in a quiet sing-song voice.

"Who's there?" The boy whipped around, fists raised and ready for a fight.

"That," Harry said, stepping out of the shadows and pulling off his hood, "Would be me."

"Potter! What in Slytherins name are you doing down here?" Malfoy said.

"I think I should ask you the same question. Shouldn't you be with your little Death-eater friends?" He said, smiling.

Malfoy looked hurt and angry. It was the most emotion Harry had ever seen on the boy. "Contrary to popular belief, I do not copy my fathers actions to the last letter. I do have the ability to think for myself."

"I find that hard to believe. Prove it!"

"And how do you suggest I do that?" Draco snapped, "With_out_ getting myself killed." Under the anger, there was a note of pleading in his voice.

Harry's smirk only grew, "By joining me."

Malfoy laughed, "In joining the light, I'd _definitely_ get killed. In addition, what pride I still retain will not allow me to pledge my alliance to Dumbledore."

"Who said anything about Dumbledore? Or indeed about joining the Light? I said join _me_."

"But... Potter, you _are_ the Light! You're the 'Golden Boy'! The 'Saviour'!" Malfoy half yelled, exasperated. "I cannot join you and _not_ join the Light!"

"You can if _I_ no longer support the Light." Harry said in a hushed voice. Malfoy was dumb-struck enough to allow him to carry on without interruption. "Both current sides in this war hold numerous flaws. The Dark does not understand humanity. Love and emotion are strange to them. The Light refuses to see that in each of us there is dark. They also refuse to use certain spells as they too are considered evil, or too powerful. Indeed, as Voldemort once told me himself; There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it. That has now become some-what of a motto to me..."

"Wait, Potter, stop. Let me get this straight. You're on neither side of this war?"

"Yes and no. I'm on neither the light side, nor the dark, but I am in this war."

"How does that work?" Asked Malfoy.

_He almost looks cute when he's confused,_ thought Harry, "I'm starting my own side! A mixture of the two, picking the best ideologies and methods from both." Harry explained. "If you join, you'll be second in command, my first recruit."

"Second? What about Weasley and Granger?" The Ice Prince was still confused.

"Too close to Dumbledore. Too cushioned."

There was a long pause. Harry was amazed to see that Malfoy was considering his offer already.

"Why me?" Malfoy asked, with none of his usual arrogance or pride.

"Why not?"

"How long have you got?! During the years we've known each other I've gone out of my way to make your life hell! I've tried to get you expelled more times than I can remember and I've tried to get you killed almost as often!"

"And you had very good reasons to do so. Your father brought you up to believe that you were above everyone else. The general prejudice of the Wizarding world pretty much outed those I chose as friends. Also, I refused your friendship in first year, a blow like that can do serious damage to a persons ego. And... well... I've not exactly been pleasant, have I?"

"But, even so, why would you need me? You're Harry Potter! You don't need help with anything, so how could I be in anyway useful?" He sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than Harry.

"The entire Wizarding community think I'm crazy!" Harry said, "And I want Dark magic books and equipments. Do you honestly think it'll be easy for me to get them?"

"Dark magic? You, want to learn Dark magic?! I don't believe it!"

"After everything I told you, it's _that_ that you don't believe?" Harry laughed. "It's immaterial anyway, as I don't need you to believe what I say, but what I _believe_." He sighed. "Are you in or not?"

Malfoy hesitated, not taking his eyes off Harry. Eventually, he nodded his head, not saying a word.

Harrys face split into a wide grin. "Great! First task; Shopping!"

It was easier to have the young Malfoy take Harrys money and buy all the required items, especially the dark ones. It meant less questions as the Malfoy name commanded some respect. After visiting every shop in both Diagon and Knockturn Alley, Harry made his way back to Gringotts to exchange the required amount of galleons to one thousand pounds. It took a quarter of an hour to get Malfoy from the pub into muggle London. The boy was adamant that he'd catch something or be seen consorting with non-magic people. Harry finally got so irritated that he stupefied Malfoy and levitated him through the pub and out the other side, dropping him rather harder than was absolutely necessary. It was a very good thing that the blonde was unable to use magic, else Harry would have been in _serious_ trouble.

"So, why did you drag me into this mud-hole?" Malfoy sneered, as they walked along the main street.

"I need a new image." Harry said, ignoring Malfoys snort of; 'That's for sure!' "I can hardly rule the world looking like this!"

Malfoy smiled. Now he was in his element. Clothes shopping he could do, even in muggle town. Grabbing Harry's hand he dragged him into the first clothes shop, which incidentally was Topman, and began piling clothes on the poor boy. After making two complete circuits of the shop, Malfoy pushed Harry into a changing cubicle with instructions to try each piece of clothing on. After the first two outfits, the aristocrat made up his mind that this was the wrong shop. He therefore walked out, leaving Harry to apologise to the store workers about the mess before coming back and dragging him out too. Once outside, Malfoy spotted two young boys, dressed in black clothes. Not being familiar with the Goth style of dress he was very interested in it. Finally, after begging Harry to talk to them, Malfoy marched up and asked himself. Big step! Next second, the brunette found himself again being dragged behind a hyped up shop-a-holic. The shop they eventually entered was about half the size of a badminton court and completely black. There was no one else but the store keepers there, so Malfoy had full rein. He spent about £700 pounds on clothes, make-up and accessories for Harry.

"You're gonna make me poor!" The boy-who-lived(-to-die-of-poverty) shouted.

"Oh, stop complaining." Malfoy said, as he noticed the tattoo and piercing parlour in the back of the shop. "You can always sell yourself."

Finally getting out of the shop, Harry was sporting two new piercing and three tattoo's. One was a bit of a joke, it was a black upside down lighting bolt on the back of his neck. When he saw it, he couldn't resist. The second was a chain of black and blue daisy's around his left wrist. The last was a large dragon that covered the entirety of his back. He had decided that this would be the symbol of _his_ side of the war, in opposition to the snake and the phoenix. It was by now nearly completely dark.

"So, Potter, you going back to the muggles?" Malfoy asked.

"Hell no! I'm talking to Tom and getting a room at the Leaky Cauldron." Harry said. "What about you? You going back home?"

"No. Father kicked me out. Well, actually, I ran out. It was either disownment or get the Dark Mark. I chose the former! Pansy and Blaise are staying at the pub with me. They got the same ultimatum."

"Hmmm, do you think they'd join me? I mean, tattoos are optional. If you get one, they can be of whatever, and they won't hurt when I touch it!" Harry said, jovially.

"Well," Said Malfoy, "Anything's possible. I joined you, didn't I?"

……………………

And so it happened. Harry spent the entire summer learning both Dark and Light spells and recruiting where he could. By the time school started, the only adult on his side was Snape, who was sick of both Voldemort and Dumbledore. He being Malfoys godfather also played a large part in his joining. Harry sighed, no doubt Weasley and Granger were writing to his won godfather about his antics. Sirius had been unable to contact Harry over the summer, so the boy had not had a chance to explain. _Howler here we come_. Ah well, best to worry about that when it came. Now they had to work on calling each other by their first name...

A/n: so? Waddaya think? No flames! I ignore them, or scream back at you.


End file.
